James Allardice
James B. Allardice (March 20, 1919 (Canton, Ohio) – February 15, 1966 (Van Nuys, California)) was a prominent American television comedy writer of the 1950s and 1960s. Allardice was born in Canton, Ohio to James and Lula Allardice. He went to the College of Wooster where he wrote muscials with James Wise, who later wrote the Broadway musical, Dames at Sea. During World War II, he served in the United States Army. While in the Army, Allardice wrote the play, At War with the Army. After the war, he went to study playwriting at Yale, where the play was first produced. In 1949, the play was produced on Broadway. The play was then bought by Paramount and Allardice moved to Hollywood, where he helped the play be adapted for film. In 1950, the movie version, At War with the Army was released, the first film in which the new comedy team of Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis received top billing. In the early '50s, Allardice wrote scripts for hour-long dramas which appeared on such television shows as General Electric Theater and the Lux Video Theatre. He then moved on to writing for such variety shows as The Tennessee Ernie Ford Show and The George Gobel Show, for which he won the Emmy award for Best Comedy Writing in 1955. While working on the set of The Ann Sothern Show, Allardice began a professional relationship with composer Tom Adair, writing for such sitcoms as My Three Sons, The Munsters and Hogan's Heroes until his death from a heart attack in 1966. Allardice is best remembered for writing the introductions for Alfred Hitchcock Presents, which were performed by Alfred Hitchcock. He wrote not only the lead-ins for all 359 episodes of the series during its ten years run, but he also wrote most of Hitchcock's speeches for Hitchcock's public appearances during that same time. Upon his death in 1966 from a heart attack, Alfred Hitchcock Presents ended its run. Writer * At War With The Army (1950) (play) * Sailor Beware (1952) (as James Allardice) * Jumping Jacks (1952) (additional dialogue) (As James Allardice) * The Pride of the Family (1953) (TV Series) (writer) * Money from Home (1953) (adaptation) (As James Allardice) * Francis Joins the WACS (1954) * The George Gobel Show (1954) (TV Series) (writer) * Lux Video Theatre (1955) (TV Episode) (video) * The Tennessee Ernie Ford Show (1956) (TV Series) (writer) * The Donna Reed Show (1958) (TV Series) (writer) * Westinghouse Desilu Playhouse (1958) (TV Series) (writer) * The Ann Sothern Show (1958) (TV Series) (writer) * General Electric Theater (1960) (TV Episode) (writer) * My Three Sons (1960) (TV Series) (writer) * The Andy Griffith Show (1960) (TV Series) (writer) * Hazel (1961) (TV Series) (writer) * The Gertrude Berg Show (1961) (TV Series) (writer) * The Hathaways (1961) (TV Series) (writer) * It's a Man's World (1962) (TV Series) (writer) * The Alfred Hitchcock Hour (1962) (TV Series) (writer) * Fair Exchange (1962) (TV Series) (writer) * Ensign O'Toole (1962) (TV Series) (writer) * I'm Dickens, He's Fenster (1962) (TV Series) (writer) * The Farmer's Daughter (1963) (TV Series) (writer) * Petticoat Junction (1963) (TV Series) (writer) * Glynis (1963) (TV Series) (writer) * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre (1963) (TV Series) (writer) (episode "School for Bachelors") * Many Happy Returns (1964) (TV Series) (writer) * The Munsters (1964) (TV Series) (writer) * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. (1964) (TV Series) (writer) * Harris Against the World (1964) (TV Series) (writer) * Hank (1965) (TV Series) (writer) * F Troop (1965) (TV Series) (writer) * O.K. Crackerby! (1965) (TV Series) (writer) * Hogan's Heroes (1965) (TV Series) (co-writer) (one episode) * I Dream of Jeannie (1965) (TV Series) (writer) * The Double Life of Henry Phyfe (1966) (TV Series) (writer) * My Favorite Martian (1966) (3 TV Episodes) (as James Allardice) (writer) External links * Wikipedia biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * James B. Allardice at the Internet Movie Database Allardice, JamesAllardice, JamesAllardice, JamesAllardice, James